


Game

by Gairid



Series: Drabble Dimanche [2]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Community: vc_media, Drabble Dimanche, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the weekly Drabble Dimanche challenge in the Livejournal community vc_media. The titles of the drabbles are also the prompts for that week.</p><p>13 June, 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game

"Are you playing some kind of game? Is that it?" Lestat asked.

"Do you think I'm playing?" I pushed him against the wall.

His eyes blazed with sudden heat and I took his hand in mine, palm to palm, raising his hand above his head. A moment later he drew in a sharp breath as I plunged the dagger through his wrist, pinning him to the wall in a shower of blood and plaster dust. I pulled at his belt.

"This is no game, Lestat." I said, my lips against his his mouth. "I'm deadly serious."


End file.
